Speeding wings
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Sonic is just running around when he gets attacked and later wakes up in an unfamiler area. Pit also gets attacked by those creatures. Also i am dead serious in the A/N but no one really answer's me. Oneshot, but will do sequel if suggested.


**A/N: Hi I decided to do another crossover. And I know I told a few people already but your requests are my insparation. I do requests as soon as I get an idea for it which might not be that great of idea but still. Leave and I will give. **

** Pitch: Yeah its just because she's to lazy to come up with anything on her own.**

** Me: No. *cough cough* don't listen to Pitch. I'm not lazy. I just have writers block. Also I want to thank ShinyShiny9 for a lot of ideas. And Vio-Red-Blue-Link for giving me the idea for a crossover. Even though Zelda has nothing to do with this. This is the work of Fizz, by the way.**

** Shine: Leave a request. And if you think your idea is dumb, its probably not, we WILL use your ideas.**

** Me: I will also accept OCs for another somewhat dumb idea I have. And if you leave a request I will sing the gummy bear song in the authors notes of my next story. Also, where do you guys think Sonic keeps the chaos emeralds? Do you notice I am bad at concealing my ideas? I will also review for one of your stories if you give me ideas. Cuz I need them. And my sister doesn't always help, but you guys do.**

Sonic's POV

Yeah today was just like any other day. Egghead brought out some robots that I trashed, I ran around and I got a few chili dogs. Nothing unusual. So then I was just walking through town so no one would bug me about speed limits, (Which I don't get, wouldn't you want to BREAK the limits of speed?) humming His World to myself, when these goons just attacked outta NOWHERE. I knocked a few of them around and then this explosion happened. I don't know what happened after that I musta, blacked out, but the next thing I knew I was by a town and really close to a lake and a –WAIT A LAKE! Dear Chaos. I got up and saw a part of the town on top of a mountain. Nothin I cant handle. I ran over there. I saw a temple. I didn't pay it any attention and ran down to a courtyard. Geez, it looked like this town was just on fire. People were rebuilding I ran around a bit but didn't really find anything interesting. Some tunnels courtyards. People were staring at me weird though. I just ignored it and kept running. Wonder where id end up next

Pit's PoV

I was just doing what I usually do in skyworld, training the centurions, doing things for Lady Palutena. The usual. After I defeated Hades, things have been looking kinda dull, actually. Lady Palutena was helping me show off by helping me fly with skill and I was shooting enemies (not that there were very many of them) and I was doing spins and stuff and using my shield. Yeah it was pretty awesome. Then Lady Palutena said,

"Uh Pit,"

"Yes Lady Palutena."

"I've sensed an unknown presence. You remember that town you fought the Hewdraw in?"

"Ugh, how could I forget? Your patented monster pheromones really work."

"Yes well the, um, thing has just left the town, I need you to chase after it."

"I'm on it!"

"Yes I know you are Pit. Hopefully this thing doesn't have three heads. The Hewdraw was enough."

"Whoa! Where did these guys come from?!" The same things that attacked Sonic were here now.

"I don't know but you'd better take them out."

So Pit tried to take them down, but his attacks didn't seem to have much of an effect on these strange enemies.

"Whaoa! Lady Palutena!"

"I'm sorry Pit but the power of flight is running out. We need to focus on the original presence, it may have something to do with the other monsters, and this thing is moving FAST!"

"So your saying that there's no way I could keep up with this thing on my own."

"Yes, and it's entering a town, we'd better hurry!"

"Right!"

So Pit entered the town.

"Alright, so if I were some random creature where would I be? Hm. Agh I don't know!"

"Ha, ha, that's cute Pit. You're not exactly cutting it down with random."

"Aw. But I need to be smart now and HOT HOT HOT!"

"Oh sorry you need to land!"

(Engage land battle)

Sonic's PoV

I entered this other town. This one looked abandoned. I've never seen anything like this on Mobius, but traveling through dimensions isn't exactly new to me either. I wandered around a bit but didn't find anything till this kid with wings came up to me panting.

"Man *pant * you weren't kidding Lady Palutena"

"Uh, Hi who are you?" I said.

"Oh cool it talks! I'm Pit, servant of Lady Palutena, the goddess of light!"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Who do you fight for?"

"Huh?"

"I fight for Lady Palutena, so who do you fight for."

"I guess you could say the wind is my master."

"So, are you evil?"

"No, and stop poking me!"

"Sorry."

"So what should I do now Lady Palutana?"

"Uh."

"Hey I ran into these things on my way here. They wore brown and black with claws and they had yellow eyes and looked kinda like girls. Do you know what they were?"

"Well kinda, I'm from the planet Mobius and I was running around like usual when those things just attacked me. Then there was an explosion and I woke up by a lake."

"Lady Palutena wants you to come to Skyworld."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Pit's PoV

I was just glad I didn't have to do anymore running. Sonic is so fast. And I think I was being slow for him. Well I think he's a guy. I dunno I've never seen one of it's kind before. Anyway we got up to Skyworld and my back really hurt by that time. Sonic sure is heavy.

"You must be Lady Palutena, right?"

"Yes, and you are Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Heh, Yep!"

I then heard a high pitched little voice.

"how you two harbor this inferior BEAST!? It destroys nature!"

"Aw come on Viridi I'm sure he hasn't done anything that bad."

"Uh are you talking to yourself?"

"No he's talking to Viridi, the goddess of nature."

"This might take some getting used to."

"What Viridi you had better not follow through on that threat!" I shouted.

"I'm hungry." Sonic said.

"Yeah, well tough!" said Viridi, even though Sonic couldn't hear her.

"She said tough" I said.

"So, what world is this anyway?"

"This is Skyworld, the place you were just on was called the Overworld."

"Hm K." said Sonic who had already gotten into the sacred food supply.

"Hey, I want some." Pit whined.

"No Pit, you ate two hours ago."

"Aw."

Time skip next day.

"I have a mission for you two."

"What is it Lady Palutena?"

"I need you to investigate the creatures that attacked you."

"Alright. We've got this come on Pit."

"Uh can you fly?"

"Uh no."

Then they started looking at me.

"What I am not a surfboard!"

2 minutes later.

Sonic and I were getting trolled by those creatures.

"You are too weak. It's hard you survived anything."

"No wonder you got killed by that shadow."

"Wait how do they know about that?"

"I dunno."

"Their leader must be someone you know."

"Hm it might be Eggman, but these don't look like robots."

"Huh?"

"You are both so ignorant aren't you."

"Ugh if I have to deal with anymore of this I'm going to the magic flea market, and getting some sacred earplugs. "

"You have to focus you two, Sonic, can you infuse Pit's charged shot with this chaos energy you told me about." (Pit's using the violet palm.)

"I can try."

Our attack did a lot of damage to the one we hit, but they started to get harder to hit. Sonic didn't seem to have any trouble keeping track of their movements but unfortanatly I was the one aiming. I really wish we could trade, but I doubt he can use a palm. And the fact that we would have to get under his fur somehow. (Yes I believe that it is just peach fur and his chest and arms have fur.) So this was getting really hard.

"Come on Pit you have the easy part!"

"I do not!"

"I wish we could trade."

"Me too."

So we took awile but we defeated them. Then there was the problem of getting Sonic back to his world, cuz Lady Palutena couldn't find these, chaos emeralds. But the problem was solved with her power of summoning, she got the emeralds and he went back home.

… Now it's boring again.


End file.
